The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse
by ElliottXP1
Summary: When an old pony legend comes to the land of Equestria, all hell breaks loose. Literally. Featuring an original character named Warren. Rated T for Violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

One day in the magical land of Equestria an old ponies legend returned to the land. No Im not talking about Discord or Luna. No this one pony tale is the story of the four ponies of the apocalypse. And it all began as I War, the eldest of the four, landed in the small town of Ponyville

The sky was clear over Ponyville. I suppose the pegasi made it scheduled on that day. I had been flying over the town and was flying a little faster than normal. I suddenly realized that it was getting harder for me to gain speed, as if I were pushing against an invisible barrier. Then suddenly a loud boom came from behind me and I burst into speed, faster than I had ever gone.

I then heard a pony down there exclaim "Whats going on? Thats my move! Somepony's got some explaining to do." I saw a pegasus flying towards me at speeds I have never seen. I made my way to a nearby mountain and landed at the peak.

I saw the pegasus land by me and I was struck by surprise. Her mane was of many colors like a rainbow and she had a cutie mark of a rainbow thunderbolt on her pale blue coat. She was beautiful.

I suppose that I was a little caught off guard when she started shouting at me. "Alright who do you think you are by copying my move?" she said but cutting herself short.

I suppose she was captivated as well. (I mean really. Who wouldn't be impressed by a legend) I could tell she was admiring my black coat as well as my cutie mark of a speeding ball of fire and a mane as red as flames. I knew I would fall in love with her.

I recollected myself quickly as I have more important matters other than finding love. "Who are you and how were you able to catch up to me?" I asked the colorful pegasus.

She was still off guard when I asked her that but quickly regained her composure. "My name is Rainbow Dash fastest pegasus in all of Equestria! And You still haven't awnsered my question!"

I was reluctant to tell her who I was but I couldn't allow her to be kept in the dark "My name is War: the First horse of the apocalypse, and if I were you, I'd leave this place now. My brothers are sure to find me soon."

She simply became more interested after that. "What? Why don't you wanna see your brothers?" I replied to her question. "Well listen, unlike my brothers, I am pony of honor and would never make two towns wage war unless there is no other alternative. My younger brothers Death, Plague, and Famine on the other hand are reckless and cruel. They would decimate an entire land if they were bored. They're looking for me and destroyed any town that I tried to hide in. So now I wander aimlessly trying to avoid them."

She was taken aback when I told her my reason. "What? You mean that they're coming here? This isn't good! Maybe my friend Twilight might know more about this! Come on." She grabbed me and pulled me to the sky heading toward the tiny town.

"Hey do you mind if I call you Warren?" She asked. "I mean War is cool and all but I just don't think it really fits you." "I don't see why not seeing as we may be together for a while." She exploded inside with joy as she heard that. Even if we could'ent be together it still felt good to love her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Appearance

We soon made it to her friend Twilight's library to see her just leaving. "Oh hey Rainbow, who's this?" The purple unicorn said. "This is my new friend Warren, But thats not important now! Listen, Have you ever heard of the Four Ponies of the Apocalypse?" "No but Im sure I can find something out about it but why is it important?" "I'll explain everything inside."

Rainbow Dash and I told Twilight about what had happened as she was looking for her copy of Myths and Legends. "I found it!" she exclaimed. "Great what does it say?" Rainbow questioned.

"Long ago, after Princess Celestia had imprisoned Discord in stone, a new threat had arrived to put Equestria in peril. Four ponies who each carried a power of destruction appeared on the horizon. The first, War had come to put all towns with differences between each other into a state of warfare. The second, Famine put the towns into a state of barrenness, no food grew from any farm in any town. Everypony starved. The third, Plague had sent disease across the land infecting everything. The last, Death had walked through all the towns personally, killing everypony that he did not see fit to survive by just looking at them. Princess Celestia had noticed however that although Death, Famine, and Plague had went through all the towns war had however left the peaceful towns alone. Celestia had sought out to find War but instead War found her! He had wanted to talk with her about finding a way to move the other ponies of the apocalypse away from Equestria. She used her magic to keep them out of the land and peace was restored to the land. Not much is known other than that but it is known that the original ponies had sons and so did their sons. Soon they faded into history and were never heard of since." What do you think it means by fading into history?

"None of my brothers had stirred any trouble since their so bent on finding me." I told her. "They said they needed a leader to guide them in chaos! I could'ent see the need for such destruction, so I left." "And now they're coming after you?" Twilight asked me. "Yes and I'm afraid I may have overstayed my welcome."

Nopony can overstay a welcome in Ponyville without a party!" exclaimed an excited pink pony walking through the door. "What! A party! Now is not the time!" I explained. "But simply you must attend one of Pinky's parties!"said a posh white pony following after. "Boy you'd miss out on such an occasion!" said an orange country pony. "Oh yes. I agree" whispered a cream colored pegasus.

"Warren these are my friends Pinky Pie, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy. We are the ponies who represent the elements of harmony. The same elements that defeated your brothers." Said Twilight "Wait!" I exclaimed. "Maybe you guys can help me defeat my evil brothers!" "Yeah thats a great idea" Rainbow Dash said. I replied "Maybe then its not-" "Too late brother!" Called out a familiar voice.

"Oh crap!" I said rushing outside. I saw floating above me my brothers. Death who was nothing but a skeleton with glowing eyes, Famine who was a sickly looking grey pony, and Disease who looked like a zombie. "You thought you could just run off and escape us War. But it ain't that simple." Death said in a chilling voice. "We need a leader to bring chaos across the land!"

"Chaos? You mean like Discord?" Said Pinky. "What? Who's that!"Exclaimed Death. "Only the most chaotic leading monster ever. Last time he was here he made everything turn upside down all by himself but then we stopped him and imprisoned him in stone and now he's in the Canterlot Gardens waiting to escape!"

"You don't say?" Said Death in his cold voice. "C'mon guys lets go find this Discord and free him so that he may lead us in darkness and chaos!" Death and his brothers flew off towards Canterlot leaving me and my new concerned friends behind.

"Discord, I haven't heard that name in a long time but If my brothers manage to get to him, celestia knows what'll happen to this land." Twilight broke in saying."Spike I need you to write to the princess immediately!" A small purple dragon came from upstairs looking tired as if he had just awoken from a nap. "Whats all this about?" He asked. "There's no time to explain but we need to warn princess Celestia of whats going to happen!" Spike got out a quill and a piece of parchment from a cabinet and stood ready to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia." Twilight started with spike writing down what she said. "I fear that a great peril shall come to the land. Three of the four ponies of the apocalypse are coming to Canterlot to free Discord from his stony prison. The first pony War however is here with us and is ready to stand against his brothers and we are also ready to wield the Elements of Harmony once again if we must. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike took the letter and blew a magic fire on it sending the letter to Princess Celestia. "C'mon" She said. "We have no time to wait for a response." We all walked outside to get ready for the battle that would await us in Canterlot. "If I may ask you all, I would rather face my brothers and Discord alone." Rainbow Dash interrupted saying. "No way man. Im not gonna let you face them on your own. Im coming with you!" "No! Do you have any idea of what they could do to you? They'll destroy you! I have to face this alone."

I had just started to leave when Rainbow Dash caught up with me. "Hey before you leave, I umm.. wanted to ah tell you that." "You don't need to tell me anything." I told her. Then moving fast I kissed her. I loved her and I wanted her to know that in case I don't survive this battle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

I flew off after saying my goodbyes. I somehow knew that I would see Rainbow Dash again though. It took me until sundown to reach Canterlot And I could already see the damage they had done there. Whole towers were gone. I haven't ever seen my brothers be this powerful and destuctive. Then I saw him; Discord. "My my what have we here?" Discord said with a taunting voice. "A heroic young colt has come to save Equestria! Fat chance young pony." "I will do anything to defeat you and my brothers." I told him. "Oh will you now? Well then here's a hint on how to do so. 'A massive battle must take place but be warned a sacrifice must be made, if you want your love to save the day.'"

I did'nt know what to think of when it came to the riddle, but I knew that I needed to defeat my brothers. "Well well well. Look who we have here brothers." I turned to see my three brothers behind me ready for battle. "Death! This ends here." I told him with no fear in my voice. "Then let's begin!" He said just as he casted a death spell towards me. I dodged it and shot back a fire blast back at him. He moved and Famine shot a spell of weakness at me. Moving aside, I could feel weaker as it moved past me. Plague lobbed something oozy and slimy above me and it smelled horrible. I kept dodging, attacking, and countering. I landed a blast of fire on Death and knocked him from the sky but I knew he won't be down for long.

As I was about to land a devastating blast of fire on Plague and Famine. I heard a familiar pony's voice. "Warren look out behind you!" I saw her down in the gardens and turned around. I only had enough time to see Death's cold fatal blast before it hit me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sacrifice

"Warren look out behind you!" I screamed. I saw him glance at me and then get hit by the fatal blow. "NO! Warren!" I cried while watching him fall to the ground. I ran over to his cold still body. He opened his eyes weakly and spoke to me. He said. "Don't worry about me. I was the sacrifice to save the land and defeat Discord. All you need to do now is defeat him." I spoke back. "Why is it just me?" "I remember Discord told me that my love would use my sacrifice to defeat him. Is it not obvious to you? You are the one who must defeat Discord and my brothers. I shall return for you my love. I assure it!" And with that final word, he died.

I looked up and saw his brothers looking down on me with eyes that showed no pain, no remorse, not a single care that they had just killed their own brother. "Oh don't feel so sad my friend." A familiar voice said next to me. "After all you wouldn't want your love's death to have meant nothing now would you?" I suddenly felt this burst of energy inside of me."Haven't you done enough to me already!" I screamed, my voice full of anger. "You killed the only thing I loved in this world!" Somehow I could feel myself getting stronger the more I fought him. "Because of that I will make sure that you will die!" I got up suddenly was shooting energy from everywhere. From my eyes, and hooves, a constant stream of energy was launched.

I directed my energy towards Warren's brothers and they all evaporated as if they were simple pieces of paper in a fire. I looked towards Discord and I could see the fear in his eyes. I wasn't going to let him live. Not after today. I took every ounce of power I had out on him. As I heard him scream I could feel vengeance working its way as I destroyed him. At last it was done. My beams of energy had gone and I was completely drained from using all that power.

It had taken me all night to carry Warren's body to the peak where we first met. It was early morning and I set up a small pyre to cremate his body. I said a few words as his body burned. Praying that he would finally find peace in the afterlife. The body had burned in its entirety and I was ready to leave. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw the ashes start to glow. They suddenly turned into a whirlwind and were spinning faster and faster. I could barely see a pony inside the funnel.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

I couldn't see a thing from the inside of the whirlwind. I was wondering to myself if the spell even worked. Was I dead? I had no idea.

When the dust cleared I saw in front of me my love Rainbow Dash. The Spell had worked and She was overjoyed that I was alive. "Oh Warren I thought I had lost you forever! She said to me. "I was afraid that I would never see you again." I told her. "How did you do that?" "Before I had even arrived in Ponyville I had a close encounter with Death and after I escaped that I decided to create a complex potion called the Phenox's Rebirth. Basically what would happen is if I were to die, I could be reborn from my ashes if I were burned." "Oh Warren its good to have you back!" She said.

So from that day on, I had protected the village and stayed there as I had made it my new home. There wasn't really any law enforcement established there so I decided to make that my own profession.


End file.
